Various devices, systems and methods are known for providing relaxation and/or therapeutic effects by irradiating a patient's body surface with light. Some example devices, systems and methods are described and illustrated in the commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,656 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/860,457, which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.